The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Typically, a process for organizing and managing a meeting includes at least a planning phase, a presentation phase, and a post-presentation phase. The planning phase can be very cumbersome when many collaborators are involved in determining strategies, agendas, and content that should be presented during the meeting. The planning phase can be even more challenging when the collaborators are located in different offices in different cities, states, or countries. While current digital technologies enable people in dispersed locations to communicate in real time using video conferencing, instant messaging and the like, it is still challenging and difficult to gather and organize planning content, generate and organize meeting notes and minutes, and to create presentation materials during the planning phase.
During the presentation phase, typically only one or two of the meeting collaborators actually attend the meeting. The other meeting participants are usually not involved in the planning phase. The presenters typically present the presentation materials, which are usually paper-based reports/handouts, and/or digitally prepared slides that can be displayed using a visual projection system. In most cases, the handouts are costly to produce. When the number of participants exceeds the number of handouts, additional copies must be produced immediately. On the other hand, when the number of participants is less than the number of handouts, the cost of producing the extra handouts is wasted. In either case, the handouts usually are discarded or left behind by the meeting participants after the meeting. When visual slides are used, participants typically request copies of the digitally prepared slides. In order to fulfill this request, the presenter must collect the contact information of the requesting participants and must arrange for the transmission of the presentation materials to the requesting participants. This process can certainly become onerous when the number of requesting parties is large. Oftentimes, the presenter simply forgets to provide the requested materials and must be reminded by the requesting participants.
After the meeting, the meeting collaborators and/or the meeting participants typically have follow-up items and/or tasks to accomplish. Keeping track of these items and tasks is an essential function, but can be difficult for many reasons. For example, each of the individuals is usually involved in multiple meetings and multiple tasks and therefore, can easily forget that he is responsible for a follow up item. While each individual can create a personal note in a digital device, e.g., a phone or tablet computer, to remind herself of her follow up tasks, this is tedious and time consuming. Moreover, unless others generate the same notes, no one else can hold that individual accountable to the task.